


Mutual Interest

by MelissaTreglia



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Darkiplier - Freeform, Demon & Human Interactions, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Markiplier - Freeform, Office, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: "We should do this more often."Mark and Dark discuss setting the fandom on fire.





	Mutual Interest

**Author's Note:**

> Southerndragontamer made a request on Tumblr for Mark and Dark discussing setting the community alight. That being based on a DM we had together awhile back. I was amused, and jumped at the chance. Enjoy!
> 
>   
>  (Originally posted on Tumblr with the above gif by ozzkat.)

“Hey, Darkiplier!” Mark yelled through his open office door at Ego Inc. “Check this out!”

“ ** _The fact that we currently have an accord does not mean I’m obliged to be at your beck and call_** ,” Dark snarled back from down the hall.

“Aww, c’mon, man! You’ll like this one. Honest!”

There was audible grumbling from the transdimensional entity as He reluctantly made His way to Mark’s office. “ ** _This had better be worth it…_** ”

“Oh yeah, it definitely is,” Mark replied. “Pull up a chair.”

Dark moved a second chair from a corner of the office, and arranged Himself comfortably on it with the regal air of a king in repose on His throne.

He raised an eyebrow at the Youtuber, gesturing for him to go on.

Mark tilted the computer screen slightly towards Dark, and began to scroll down through the Tumblr community messages, the tags related to Mark and the Egos alight with all manner of theories, focusing on the ones that sounded the most panicked.

“ ** _I have to admit, you are not wrong in this case._** ”

“That’s quite a compliment, coming from You.”

“ ** _Now I see why you enjoy your little diversions so much._** ”

“And I gotta say, sometimes manipulating people a little can actually be fun.”

Man and demon shared a glance that spoke of mutual understanding.

It was difficult to tell who started it first but, soon enough, the office was filled with the sound of laughter. One of them peals of normal, human amusement and the other a deeper, ringing chuckle.

Mark was flopped on the floor, holding his sides. Dark was hiding His face in His hands, His shoulders shaking.

When both calmed a little, Dark sighed. “ ** _I must say, there is nothing quite like the compulsive attention to minor, even trivial, details that your fans have. And they think I’m the obsessive one._** ”

“We should do this more often, setting the fandom on fire together.”

“ ** _Agreed. However, do not mistake this accord for friendship. I still loathe you._** ”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Darkipoo,” Mark replied impudently, complete with an elfin smile. “So, when do You next want to show up?”

“ ** _How does another Valentine’s Day sound to you? Perhaps, we can make a tradition of it_**.”

“That’s a ways away still.” Mark considered this. “How long do you think we can keep this up?”  
  
Dark smirked. “ ** _Are you interested in finding out?_** ”

“Kinda. Yeah. And by kinda, I mean a lot.”

Dark pondered for a moment. And Mark knew the Hellgod was up to something at the change in His tone to that self-satisfied, The Royal We air. Normally, it annoyed the crap out of him, but Mark found himself paying closer attention this time.

“ ** _How are you at writing poetry?_** ”


End file.
